Nordic Family Depression
by Phoenixthefirechicken
Summary: Sealand gets adopted (bought off of eBay...) by Sweden. He is then brought to live with the nordics... Ladonia isn't very thrilled, but Sealand will try to help him as his only friend. Now can anyone help Sealand?
1. Welcome to the Fam-CHRISTMAS!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR eBay!**

* * *

Sealand didn't really want to go to Sweden's house but he had been bought on eBay fair and square. He waited on the dock that was closest to his home since Sweden said he would pick him up also brought three suitcases full of essentials such as his X-box, games, a whole assortment of toys, a phone, etc.

Soon someone came up behind him and he heard, " L't's go.". The suddenness of it made Sealand jump and give a totally manly, high pitched scream. He looked behind himself to see a big scary man staring down at him.

"S-so you're Sweden?" Sealand knew Sweden was supposed to be scary, but this guy would make Russia pee his pants! At least that's what Sealand thought anyways. He stuck out his hand, if he was going to live with this guy he should use his manners, "I'm Sealand, nice to meet you."

"Oh my god!"

Sealand was hug-attacked causing him and his attacker to fall down.

" Whaaa?!" Sealand yelled.

" He's so cute! Thank you Sweden!" Sealand could now see who hug-attacked him. It was a blond person with purple eyes. Sealand used the word "person" because Sweden had told him that his new mother would be with him. And if this was Sweden's wife then he now knew why Sweden needed glasses. Just in case he looked around, there was other people of course, but none of them looked like they were waiting with them.

" Are you Finland?" Sealand asked. Maybe this was just one of Sweden's friends, although this guy didn't look like he had many friends...

"Yes, me and Su-san are part of the Nordics." He got up and helped Sealand up too. " You used to belong to England, right?"

"I was his little brother, but he didn't like me that much." Sealand left it at that, it was more complicated but he didn't know if he could trust these people yet.

Finland started to walk, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him as they left the docks. Sweden followed behind carrying all of Sealand's stuff.

0000

Sealand arrived at their house which was more like a mansion then a house. He had been warned that there was another kid living here, along with two other adults and a teenager. Sealand was excited, he had never lived with so many people before! One time when he was at England's house England's brother Scotland had stayed with them. He wasn't much fun though.

At first no one else appeared to be home, Finland was pushing him towards a flight of stairs as fast as he could.

"Hurry up before they notice we're home!" Finland said.

"Hey Sve! I saw this new game that can only be played on an X-box so get me both of those! I also need your credit card for something online!" A red haired kid came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Sealand. "Sealand? What are you doing here?"

Sealand smiled, ran up to Ladonia, and hugged him, " I didn't know you would be here! I thought you'd be in your own country."

Ladonia pushed Sealand away, " Yeah well, I get more toys when I'm around these people so. Whatever. What are you doing here? Coming to give up leadership?"

Finland and Sweden were confused, they didn't know that Sealand and Ladonia knew each other, or what Sealand was the leader of.

" W't ya t'kn' 'bout?" Sweden asked.

Sealand and Ladonia stopped their conversation to look at their parents who were just standing there awkwardly.

00000

After Sealand and Ladonia had explained (and argued), Finland and Sweden were even more confused. How could the smallest, most unrecognized micro-nation be the leader of all the other micro-nations? Sealand was very confident in himself and did seem to make friends easily. Ladonia was a brat and if Sealand was able to talk to him without wanting to kill him his new parents were ready to believe that he could do anything.

Of course since they had made the slightest amount of noise in the house the rest of the Nordic 5 had came and asked what was up. After that Finland explained that they had adopted Sealand (bought him off eBay...) and that he was a micro-nation.

After that the rest of him looked at him resentfully. (They thought all micro nations acted like Ladonia since they had once met Molossia.)

He finally introduced himself even though Finland had told him what his name was and where he was from. The fact that he was related to England didn't help their already biased opinion about him.

"Hi I'm Sealand! I know I might be kinda small, but I have a big heart and will one day be the mightiest nation ever!" Sealand said.

Yup, this kid was going to be a nightmare.

Denmark wasn't at all deterred, if this kid was as awesome as he said he was, he would most definitely be Denmark's friend when he grew up.

"I like this kids attitude!" Denmark said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed after Sealand's entrance. " I just want you to know that I am a GOD when it comes to babysitting." He said to Finland and Sweden.

"Ya st'y aw'y fr'm my f'm'ly. I d'n't w'nt ya mess'n Seal'nd up, ya alr'dy t'rnd L'donia 'nto a brat." Sweden said pulling Sealand closer to himself.

"Wait so you're saying it's my fault Ladonia likes the internet just a _little _too much?" Denmark said pretending to be surprised.

"You _were_ the one who got him the electronics and taught him how to use them. Besides that you basically give him anything he wants." Norway pointed out.

"It's called being a good uncle! I'm supposed to spoil him." Denmark said.

"I'm not a brat!" Ladonia yelled out, the others were too busy arguing to notice.

"Come on guys, it's almost Christmas! We shouldn't be fighting."

"All you talk about is Christmas when everyone starts fighting. And it's October..."

"Denmark, you are known to drink. I'm not surprised Sweden doesn't want you around Sealand."

"Well Finland won't mind me hanging out with Sealand, right Finland?"

"CHRISTMAS!"

No one noticed when Ladonia went up to Sealand and started talking to him. Sweden was too busy yelling while Norway was choking Denmark, Finland had left the room to go bake some Christmas cookies.

"Come on, I'll show you my room, we'll probably be sharing since there are no other rooms." Ladonia said, his tone was very depressed.

He walked upstairs and Sealand decided to follow him, Denmark was throwing things now and he didn't want to go to the hospital right after arriving at his new family's house.

At first, Sealand had been excited to live with the nordics, now he wasn't sure if he could stand their fighting. It was only this one time right?

* * *

**I hope Sweden's accent was done correctly. Constructive criticism is encouraged!**

**Remember to Like, follow, and review if you enjoyed this story. ^J^**


	2. New Roomate

**I do not own Hetalia! **

**I kinda changed some stuff in the to-be chapters so I hope the more interesting plot will make up for my absence. I've just been lazy honestly. But you know... The more people who review, the faster this story will be written...**

* * *

Sealand knew Ladonia was interested in electronics from their club meetings, but to Sealand this looked more like an obsession.

Ladonia's room was very dark. That was the first thing Sealand noticed. It was only illuminated by the glow of many TVs and computer monitors. The room itself was pretty neat, except for the beds, tables, and wires that covered the floor.

Ladonia sat down on one of the two beds and began playing a game that had apparently been paused on the TV. Sealand guessed that the other bed was his and set his stuff down on it before sitting on it himself.

Laconia played a game that looked full of vikings, he was walking along until a roar could be heard. Then he stopped and pulled out his bow right before a dragon attacked!

"Woah! Oh my god! Killitkillitkillitkillit!"Sealand cheared.

Ladonia yelled at Sealand for being a distraction but still took care of their dragon quickly.

" Why do you gotta be so freaking annoying? Go do some English crap, like reading or something. "

"But I don't like that stuff, that's what my big brother Iggy does. I like normal stuff." Sealand said as cheerfully as normal.

"Iggy? You mean England, right?" Ladonia asked still focusing on his game.

"Yeah. France, America, and I like calling him that. France also calls him other names he pretends not to understand, but when I ask him what they mean he tells me to never say those pervert frog words." Sealand said.

After watching him play his game for a while Ladonia saved and paused his he walked to the door, opened the door and yelled loudly, "FOOD!" He then slammed his door hard and changed the game, then he handed Sealand a controller and they both sat Ladonia's bed and played a game where they built things with cubes.

Finland soon burst through the door.

"Everyone's going out to dinner to celebrate Sealand's arrival!" Finland cheered. "Sound good?"

Before Sealand could respond Ladonia cut in.

"Of course not! Why would we want to be seen with you weird old losers? Can't we just get a pizza?"

Sealand looked to Finland who's expression turned sad while looking at Ladonia. Sealand thought the dinner-out idea was pretty cool. He didn't want Ladonia to hate him, but he also wanted to be nice to Finland so he wouldn't rant about Christmas again.

"I would like to go! Iggy never took me to a restaurant. He said I wasn't well behaved enough..." Sealand said, the last part was too quiet for Finland or Ladonia to hear over Finland's hatoy squeal and Ladonia's _what!? _.

Sealand was dragged out of the room just after he saw Ladonia turn and go back to playing his game after glaring.

* * *

Ladonia sat in his room playing his game all alone, racking up points because his opponent had abandoned him for people who, after a while, will ignore him. It happened to him. Then Sealand will probably not want to hang out with those losers at all. Then maybe the bastards will be forced to pay more attention to Ladonia. He and Sealand would confront them, pointing out all the mistakes they made. Then they'd beg for forgiveness.

Of course this was all a daydream.

Sweden arrived at the doorway and called Ladonia to attention by clearing his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Ladonia yelled.

"You can order pizza if-" Sweden started, he was cut off by Ladonia.

"I WAS GONNA DO THAT ANYWAYS GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ladonia said as he rushed to the door to slam it in Sweden's face.

He could hear Sweden sigh and walk away.

Ladonia sunk down to the floor on his side of the door.

Why does everyone hate him? It wasn't fair...

* * *

**Please remember to _follow_, _favorite_, and _review_!**

**Sorry about the short chapter. **


	3. Food :D

**I Do Not Own Hetalia!**

**Heeeeeeey guys! /Nervous sweating/ Sorry I was gone for so long! I just-er... SCHOOL. Oh, yes. All of the school is why I didn't update. But seriously, I probably won't update as often but I'm going to try to since you guys seem to want me to. This is the only story I'll be updating until I'm done with it. So enjoy!**

**(Sorry for the short chapter!)**

* * *

Sealand never knew how exciting going out to dinner could be. Even the drive to the restaurant was cool. Norway had pulled over and almost killed Denmark, but thankfully Finland said something about Christmas and everyone shut up and behaved... Until they got there.

Denmark had immediately ordered beer, and then asked Sealand if he wanted some. Which made Sweden smack him upside the head. Norway was obviously trying to seem like the only sane one, he failed when he started choking Denmark with his tie after an inappropriate joke. Iceland sat and sighed at everything anyone did.

Sealand ordered plain mac and cheese but Finland insisted on letting Sealand try some of his weird fish stuff even though he had politely declined. Sweden also offered but didn't push Sealand to try any after he declined.

"Well do you like it?" Finland asked. He sounded discouraged since this was his favorite food and Sealand hadn't immediately said how wonderful it was.

"Yeah! It was good. It's just different than what I'm used too. It tasted really salty and metal-like. I'm used to burnt and bland." Sealand said. This was kind of exciting to know food didn't always taste like England's. He was even surprised by the mac and cheese! This food tasted too strange for him to like it , but he'd lie to Finland just to make him feel better, " Maybe next time I'll have more! I'm just not used to it yet. That's all."

"Oh!" Finland exclaimed, "I forgot how horrible England's cooking is, you poor thing."

"Heh heh, well I cooked for myself most of the time." Sealand said. He likes to think he's gotten pretty good too!

"Well, we're good cooks so you won't have to worry about that anymore! Maybe I'll even help you, you know. If you decide to stay." Finland offered.

"We'll h'lp ev'n if ya d'nt st'y. Ya know, if ya w'nt." Sweden offered.

"Thanks! I think that would really come in handy," Sealand said. He didn't really plan on sticking around that long. He couldn't forget how crazy they could get. And he was already starting to get homesick.

00000

They rode home in the same crazy manner, but this time Norway almost killed Denmark _inside_ the car, which was a neat change.

They got home and everyone was wished a good night.

Sealand was promised something fun tomorrow, but also remembered how they had hinted he could leave. He kind of wanted to, but England would probably notice him missing soon, or _at least _notice that Sealand had been bought. He decided to wait it out for as long as he could before he had to go home. It was a nice change from all the boringboringyawnsleep stuff that England liked to do. Plus, now he could become better friends with Ladonia!

He walked up to Ladonia's/his room and opened the door. The blue glow from the TV light the room enough for Sealand to see the mess Ladonia had made. His stuff was thrown from his bags and strewn across the floor. Sealand approached Ladonia's bundled up sleeping figure. He was about to yell at him and ask him why he would do something like this, but as he came closer he was able to see Ladonia's face, which was covered in tears and snot from crying.

"Oh," Sealand whispered softly. Of course Sealand was mad, but he wasn't going to yell at a crying kid. That was as ungentlemanly as- as! Uh, something that was not nice at all. He decided to just pile up all his stuff near his bed and ask Ladonia in the morning.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is encouraged!**

**Remember to Like, follow, and review if you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
